


Cp向15题二

by silverestneko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverestneko/pseuds/silverestneko





	Cp向15题二

CP向15题  
第二条  
#铁虫  
#ooc, 私设注意  
#有车

《身世坎坷的高中生与深深爱恋对方的教师》

七月，空中没有一丝云，头顶上一轮烈日，没有一点风，一切树木都无精打采地、懒洋洋地站在那裡。

在大清早上，教室里的学生有多安静，窗外的蝉就叫得有多大声。学生纷纷抱怨走在路上有多辛苦，没有人愿意在这个时侯踏出课室。迎面而来的风有多热？就似炎炎热浪扑来，随时困在这个只有热浪的炼狱。

可是在大众群体之间，总有那麽一个人那麽独特，独特得只以成为全场焦点。细细密密的汗珠一点点沁满男孩的额头，然后在背上静静的流淌。他如脱缰的野马，越过小路，穿过马路。儘管累人，却不曾想过停下脚步，直至到达学校。

彷彿像踏着星辰而来的精灵，脚下带着一片璀璨的星星，及永不会枯竭的精力。

推开沉重木门发出的吱吱声在寂然无声显得极为突兀，大家都注视着他的一举一动，无声打量着。男孩略带歉意地朝大家笑了笑，幸好赶上了，没迟到。  
课室内都是学生无神打彩的歎气声，抱怨着在炎热的夏日仍要拖着沉如铅的身躯过着乏味的校园生活。  
男孩的到来就像黑暗之中那弱小的飞蛾，那夺目耀眼的曙光使人眷恋，带来温暖，扫走了阴霾。

“兄弟，我以为今天你不会来了。” 一隻手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，Ned露出庆幸的表情。那是一名拥有着肥胖外表，却笑容如四月春风的男孩。  
Jesus,现在可是Tony Stark的课堂，他可不想失去一名好兄弟，兼学霸的帮助。要知道这一节课对他来说可是煎熬，其课堂时间比永恆还要长久的课堂。  
要知道Tony所提出的问题可谓难如登天，只要有些微计算失误，下场也许比期末考不合格还要惨上许多。做之不尽的练习，可以使你失去整个假期。

“Well,今天可是Mr Stark的课，怎麽可以不来？”  
Peter Parker, 一名十五岁的高中生。在校内以品学兼优，为人温柔善良，可谓三好学生而闻名。在很多人眼中，他就像一团在黑暗中燃烧的火苗。谁又能知道，这名男孩的背后是如此坎坷，心酸？

父母，家庭。这些最基本的事物对Peter Parker来说却是遥不可及的事物，再也无法触碰。在他年幼期间，亲眼目赌父母因一场连环车祸离开了这个世界，剥夺了他享受爱的权利。

还记得汽车紧急的刹车声，下一秒他便听到路人的惊呼声。一道触目惊心的殷红染红了Peter的眼，母亲早已垂下的手还护在他的腰旁。车头凹进去了一大块，父亲的额头早已鲜血淋漓，血从他的眼角，鼻腔涌出，头低垂紧贴着軚盘。车窗的玻璃碎掉了，裂成蜘蛛网。

Peter独自坐在车上，双眼凝视着前方。他知道他的父母已经离世了，被车祸无情夺去了生命。

那双温暖的手再也无法牵着他走过海边，越过草原，只剩下冰冷的石碑。

这导致Peter年幼时每个晚上都会被惊醒。明知道死亡，可他却无力挽救，只能眼睁睁地看着他的父母从挣扎直至无力断气，那是使他内心深处最恐惧的回忆。

所幸他的婶婶May收养了他，牺牲了花样年华抚养他成人，更是视如己出。Peter小时侯懂事得要命，他害怕May因自己不听话不懂事便把自己抛弃，使自己沦落为孤儿。

还记得年幼时，因自己不小心摔倒，伤得十分严重。鲜血如小川一样流下，把Peter吓坏了。由于无法自行回家，老师无奈之下只好打电话给May。Peter在等待家长的过程中十分乖巧，坐在椅子上动也不动，那双四处张望的圆熘熘的大眼睛却早就把他卖了个彻底。

“Peter的监护人你好，我想你需要送peter到……”  
只见老师的话还没说完，Peter手裡的水杯却“当”地一声掉在地上摔碎了。而那双小狗般的眼睛忽然模煳了，眼泪挣扎着涌出了眼眶，把两人吓了一跳。

“不、不要送我走……我、我是不小心才摔倒……” 泪水顺着指缝无声地流下，看得使人能有多心痛就有多心痛。那刻他犹如再次回到车祸发生的那一天，成为被世界所抛弃之人，回到无边的黑暗，不见天日。

不要，我不想回到那个地狱。

过于懂事的孩子使May不禁心疼落泪，男孩拼命的讨好任何人，就是为了得到一个安居之所，然而实际上他并不需要这样做。

“Peter,你要知道，我永远不会离开你。”May把Peter揽在怀里，亲昵的亲了亲小男孩的额头，牵着男孩的手消失在黄昏的尽头。在那之后，Peter才开始拥有了身为孩子的笑容，活泼。即使是如此，他还是比同年龄的孩子都要乖巧。

初中他便开始打工，为了使May不用因为他的生活费而辛苦工作。他认为，May不应该为了养育他而努力工作，像她这样美丽的女人，应该出去享受生活，而不是为了他而辛苦。

平平无奇的生活就这样一直持续到高中，直至有一个人，“Peter ，请你回答我的问题。” 耳畔传来Tony的声音，有点低哑的，却带着说不出魅惑。近距离的接触使Peter忍不住红了脸颊，Tony的声音十分磁性，很让Peter着迷。但也只是单纯崇拜他科技上的成就而已，还记得当天他跟May分享Tony Stark来学校任教一个月的事，只见May无奈地翻了个白眼“Jesus! Peter你不要跟他走太近，他骨子里可不是什麽好人，可是个花花公子。” 

就这样，Peter对Tony一直抱着崇拜的态度，每当学术上得到建议就笑得像吃了糖的孩子一样。试问谁又能拒绝甜得像棉花糖一样的小男孩呢？

何况，Tony Stark本就是冲着Peter而来。

还记得他们首次见面的时侯是在Stark Industry的产品发佈会。Tony自问对自身的魅力充满自信，数之不尽的财富，迷人的外表，了得的手段。因此成为万众瞩目也不已为然。 在粉丝提问环节时，他却被与众不同的Peter所吸引。  
别的粉丝都是希望签名及合照，但这名拥有卷髮，棕色卷髮的小男孩却在他靠近之时脸憋得通红，双眉拧成疙瘩咬着下唇。   
“Kid,你想要合照还是签名？当然你想要全部我都可以。” Tony误以为对方只是害羞，直到Peter那双像小鹿的大眼睛瞪得大大的看着自己，提出了对于产品细节的疑惑。

无可否认这使Tony感到吃惊，Peter提出的问题的确是未曾公开的小瑕疵，不过男孩并不知道在Tony Stark面前任何难题都不是问题。反而对方敏锐的触觉使他感到意外。这个是成年人也未必能察觉到的漏洞，而一名半大的孩子居然能够发现？

在经过Friday提供的资讯后，Tony对Peter的兴趣又更深了一层。谁又能想得到，纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠居然就是Peter Parker? 于是他到访Peter的家，希望这个小家伙能参与他研发的企划，同时暗地里好好观察这个小家伙。

可是他再次高估了自己的魅力。  
“I'm sorry Mr Stark!我一直都是你的忠实粉丝，不，我是指能够被你邀请让我十分高兴！但是我需要考试……”  甚少被拒绝的Tony甚至还没反应过来，便已经被May送出家门。

素来高傲的他被赶出家门，才谓有史以来第一次？可是想到Peter那无比认真，双眼闪烁着光辉的神态，他却不知为何提不起劲冲向对方发怒。Peter的未来的能力十分可观，只要稍为培养，他的能力甚至可超越自己。

可是这名在情场如鱼得水的CEO却不曾想过，这一时间对男孩的兴趣会改变了他的一生。

“Friday,给我Peter学校所有的资料。噢对了，在学校任教一个月需要什麽要求吗？”处理着手上的资料，Tony无意间问了一句。

“Boss,你是学校的贊助人，拥有最高的说话权。”  
Friday的话使Tony恍惚醒来，的确自己好像曾经贊助过某所高中。 没想到居然是Peter所读的学校。心里莫名浮起一种自己也无法察觉的喜悦。看着Tony微微翘起的嘴角，若不是因为她是AI，Friday必定吐槽自家boss居然也有笑的一天。

“Mr Stark?”Peter 抬起头看向眼前不知道在思索什麽的Tony。   
“你的答案很好，pay attention in class kid。” 把注意力拉回对方身上，在Peter错愕的眼神中走回教室中央。然后继续若无其事地授课。

这也使Ned微感吃惊，因为Peter刚刚并没有回答到任何问题，那麽唯一的可能性便是对方在放空。  
而他从来不知道像Tony Stark这种人会游云。

下课后Tony亦以Peter上课专注力不足的名义需要留堂。除了无奈，Peter更多的是兴奋。能够跟自己的偶像独处，这比他每天吃得到蔬菜三明治还要让人高兴。但是一想到也许Mr Stark会通知May婶，对方气得发绿的脸可使他笑不出来。

坐在书桌前，柔和的阳光透过几扇大玻璃窗，照在男孩棕色的头髮上，照在雪白的牆壁和天花板上。男孩望向窗外，那是一片碧绿的草坪。有足球场、篮球场及几栋红色的楼房，在夕阳的照耀下，组成了一幅色彩绚丽的图景。

这所学校并不是很新颖，相反围牆早已爬满藤蔓，铺满厚厚的灰尘。但Peter就是很喜欢这个地方。还记得首次踏进校园，就已经感受到幽香四溢的小白花，花坛里的花朵万紫千红，肆意绽放。前来报道的学生都欢声笑语，学长学姐们欢快的叫嚣，导师慈祥的微笑。这个地方就像他的家，拥有朋友，疼爱他的老师，给予了Peter从心底渴望的关爱，像普通人一样享受被爱的权利。

“Kid,focus.”男孩抬起头，只见眼前人眉头颦蹙，似乎要表现出罕见的盛怒。Tony感到非常纳闷，对方的表现一直极为出色，今天却一反常态，甚至伸手在面前挥了挥也没反应。 

看到男孩眼底那一抹灿烂的亮光，可是主角并不是自己，使他莫名感到心慌。  
你该注视着我。

“对不起Mr Stark！我真的不是故意多次走神，也许我今天的精神状态不足。” 抬头看到那焦糖色的眼眸，灼热的目光像是要燃烧到他的心脏，他的灵魂。

噢，他快要沉沦在这片旋涡里了。

Peter心砰砰直跳，彷彿有小兔子在心中蹦来蹦去。双手忍不住拉着衣襟，眼睛也不知道往哪裡看，生怕被责骂。

“Obviously,今天你的表现太让我感到失望了。”这句话使Peter一颗心提到了嗓子眼儿。Oh god, 千万不要告诉梅婶！男孩抿了抿唇，水汪汪的大眼睛渐渐蓄满了雾气，显得楚楚可怜。让Tony不禁心生不忍和心疼，不自觉的把手伸向了男孩的头，轻轻地揉了一把他柔软的棕色卷髮。

Peter,你在害怕什麽？

“Kid,我不希望因其他因素而影响了你的学业成绩，若果有烦恼的事情，你倒是可以告诉我。”无奈地歎了口气，男人终究还是居心不忍，到嘴边的说教再次被对方的一个眼神所击败。

“Mr Stark你放心！我绝对不会再犯！那个……拜託不要告诉梅婶，不然她会抓狂。”声音逐渐变得小声，话语行间染上一层重重的鼻音 。Tony知道这孩子是真的知错了，也不为难对方，反正他本就没生气，只是想告诫一下这位男孩。

“Well，having dinner together?”眼看时机已成熟，Tony向对方发出了邀请。毕竟今天他真正的目的并不是惩罚Peter，那只是一个借口。 “真的可以吗？那当然！噢，我是指我晚上有空。” 对方总是不按常理出牌，使Peter常摸不着头脑。  
偶像发出的邀请使他受宠若惊，可是更多的却是浮上心头的喜悦。很多人想和Tony Stark谈上两句比登天还要难，何况是进餐？

看着男孩眼底的那抹喜悦，以及因兴奋而变得微红的双颊使Tony很是受用。看来如Friday所说，这名孩子确实是自己的超级粉丝。

推开餐厅那扇沉甸甸的玻璃门，Peter眼前展开的是一个奢华的阔大空间。华丽的水晶吊灯在每个角度都折射出如梦似幻斑斓彩光，高贵的欧式桌椅及精緻的吧台处处散发着贵族气息。每张桌子上都摆放着一个白色的瓷花瓶，花瓶里那鲜红得滴血的玫瑰盛开，使男孩感叹于环境的精緻。可他更担心的是自己那身学生打扮及打工所赚的心钱并不足以让他进入Queens最高级的餐厅。

看着眼前的牛排鲜红诱人，散发出的气味简直让人垂涎三尺。男孩不禁吞了吞口水 “Mr Stark....我真的可以吃吗？”忐忑不安地坐在椅子上，Peter小心翼翼地看着对方，过份小心的眼神使男人的心不禁柔软了几分。Peter要乖巧得使人心疼，即使男孩想要天上的星星，哪怕自己也会即刻摘下来送给他。

“Peter,你的能力在未来十分可观。So...我想邀请你在假期的时侯来Stark大厦实习。” 时间好像一直停在那儿静止不动，男孩被吓得叉着的牛扒也掉了。儘管Peter努力让自己平静下来，一遍又一遍的对自己要镇静。  
但是心里喜悦已经不能用语言来表述，但他仍努力强抑着内心激动万分的感觉，表面上强装镇定，实际内心早已大吼千万遍。

“Wow! I mean当然，当然可以。” 加入Stark公司的机会只有千分之一，每年应识的人有成千上万，可是能够被录取的却只有一百人。然后自己居然不用面试就被取录了！？

晚餐进行得很顺利，很多时侯都是男孩喋喋不休地提及自己上学所遇到的事情，打工遇到的各种人等等，而男人只是静静的聆听，偶尔轻轻地嘴角上扬以示认同。Tony感到很神奇，Peter总是能驱散他因工作而引起的疲劳。

就像他的白月光。

白月光？Tony嘴角露出一丝自己亦不察觉的微笑，就像一道涟漪，然后在眼睛裡凝聚成两点星光。那双透澈明亮的双眸蕴着无穷的吸引力，无一不在张扬着高贵与优雅。男孩不禁看得发呆，对方醉人的笑容使他的脑裡一片溷沌，只能听到自己砰砰跳动的心脏。

本已驱散的情愫在看到男孩的笑容后再次积聚，而变得更为强烈。那弯弯的眉眼，小巧的鼻子由于经常皱起而有了细细的纹，一对小酒窝均匀的分佈在脸颊两侧。可爱得使人移不开目光。

也许是气氛逐渐升温，这使Peter感到不知所措，只能靠喝水移开目光。“砰” 水花溅了在男孩身上，“I'm sorry！”被水湿了身的男孩惊慌地用手把水擦干，羞耻得快要把脸埋到桌子下。而这个举动亦令两人之间的气氛逐渐回復正常。略为简单地收拾过后，Peter难为情地搔了搔头，表示已经很晚自己要回家了。

即使Peter再三拒绝，Tony仍然坚持要开车送他回家。回家的路上十分宁静，没有嘈杂的说话声，没有喧闹的汽车声，只有柔和的音乐在收音机上播放。Mr Stark在身边真使人安心，男孩正这样想着，睡意便逐渐逼近……

等车子已驶到Peter家楼下之际，Tony这才发现男孩早已睡着。他的脸静静的贴在玻璃上，双眼微闭，脸上浮现着丝丝笑意，想必是梦到十分美好的事情。无奈地歎了口气，今天是累着这孩子了。Tony单纯地以为对方只是因为今天留堂加上夜归才感到疲倦，殊不知对方是因为小心翼翼地跟自己相处才导致精神崩紧。

把对方拦腰抱起 “这小子还真重。” 沉甸甸的重量让男人不禁小声抱怨，不料对方瞬间眉头紧蹙，下一秒又像是想到什麽的放鬆了。这可使Tony不敢再说什麽。

一路抱着Peter到他家门前按下门铃，May赶忙上前开门，直瞪瞪地看着对方的脸。先是惊讶，随即被纠结与複杂取替，最后欠了欠身子让对方把自家孩子送上睡房。

“不知道贵人事忙的Tony Stark怎麽会跟我家Peter在一起？” May的眼神淡淡地滑过对方，口里毫不留情却说着讽刺的话语。这并不难怪，Tony Stark 的花边新闻可谓人人知晓，一年跟十二位封面女郎扯上关係。这种男人是女人最为喜爱，却又极为讨厌的人。因为他们过于危险，可以在当天晚上说着爱你，却又在明天早上告诉你他无法处理这段关係，因而离开你。

“Well,美丽的女士，我想你误会了一点。”男人扯了扯嘴角，企图向眼前这位眼神锐利的女人解释。  
“Peter身为我的学生，能看出他的前途无限，因此我打算把他招揽进Stark Industry。” May简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，自己的小甥子居然会被所有人用尽关係为求踏进大门的Stark Company所录取。  
“那麽我希望你只是单纯招揽他，不要有任何误导他的行为，Peter从小失去双亲过得很不容易，我不希望你让他堕落下半生。” 话音刚落女人便打开大门，毫不留情地表露出送客的意思。  
Tony是个懂得审时度势的人，知道此刻并不能强行解释，只能慢慢一点一点的改变别人对自己的看法。  
然而他并不着急，身为Peter的老师他每天拥有的是见面的机会，相信某一天能把男孩收服。

往后的一个月，Tony找Peter的次数多得要命，Ned把嘴张得像箱子口那麽大，一下子就愣住了，接着他咽了两三口唾沫，好像是嗓子裡髮乾似的。 “兄弟，你是不是做错了什麽，使他每天追着你不放？” 

“Hey dude，relax。” 男孩笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀，“Mr Stark只是教导我学业上的问题，还有吃晚饭！”脸上涨起了一层红晕，那双眼睛眨了眨，腼腆地朝对方一笑。

Holy Cow! 看到Tony看着Peter的表情使Ned深知不妙，那可是恋爱中才会拥有的眼神，暧昧得露骨。不是他反对Peter跟男生交往，但Tony Stark可是能当他爸的年龄啊！  
然后想到Peter那纯情不涉世事的样子，想必是把Tony当成偶像，要追到自己的好兄弟看来还是漫漫长路啊！

“Well,今天就这样吧，any questions?” 男人托了托眼镜，抬起头看着眼前正在认真抄写笔记的男孩。似乎意识到对方正在看自己，Peter抬起头，羞涩地笑了笑 “没有了，Mr Stark。” 满意地点了点头，Tony摘下了眼镜，“Kid,要吃晚餐吗？今天你想吃什麽都可以。”  

“真的可以吗？噢那真的是太好了，西餐都要快吃吐……不、我是指西餐很好，只是太高级……” 搔了搔脑袋，男孩像是想到什麽似的 “Mr Stark我们吃芝士汉堡吧！我知道在小巷那里有一间可美味了……唔，若果你不喜欢的话，我、我们可以去吃西餐。” 邹着眉头不知该怎麽决定，Peter苦恼地看着对方，纠结的向对方求助。显然Tony再一次估计错了，别的女孩总会要求最高级贵重的餐厅。而眼前的男孩居然会吃腻了高级餐厅的食物，Peter毫不知道在短短时间内自己再次刷新了对方的认知。

“What are you waiting for? let's go .” 把半推半就的男孩塞进车箱，二话不说便前往对方所指的汉堡店出发。  
“Sir,你所点名的芝士汉堡店已经包场了。”  
车内响起Friday的声音，把Peter吓了一大跳。“Easy Kid,这是Friday,我的助手。日后你们相处的机会还有很多。”  
“好的Mr Stark...wait!?什麽包场？什麽相处机会？”  
可是对方并没有回答自己，只是扯了扯嘴角。而车子刚好停了在店铺门口，难得看到连小巷都要逼爆的店铺居然没有人，下意识兴奋地推开车门便走进去。  
“Wow!Mr Stark我们真幸运，今天居然没有任何人来这里，我是指他的汉堡真的十分美味，只是不知道为什麽今天居然没有客人……” 俩人一坐下，店员便主动把所有款式的汉堡放到桌上。

留下一脸疑惑的男孩及从容地撕开包装准备放纵一次大吃大喝的男人。  
“Kid?”在男人疑惑的眼神下，Peter把卡在喉咙的问题吞回去，战战兢兢地拆开包装一口咬在汉堡上。芝士浓郁的味道充斥着味蕾洋溢到心头，在美食把男孩忐忑不安的情绪一扫而空，只留下Peter把头埋在食物堆里大快朵颐。

看着眼前的男孩，却使Tony感到前所未有的紧张。他是谁？Stark集团的CEO，一人之下万人之上的存在。

汗水沿着后背沾湿了西装，急促的心跳无时无刻在提醒他这个男孩并不像其他孩子一样简单。Tony素来是各种场合的焦点，鲜艳得滴血的玫瑰、全世界最高级的香槟、各式各样的美人以及堪比贵族的华服。这些都是他从小被灌输的知识，想要得到快乐就要得到以上这一切。

可是他却在曾预料到这名男孩在芝士和麵包气味的街边小餐厅里进餐的样子，丝毫不输给一位得到鑽石戒指后高兴得发狂大叫的女人。这使他比首次在大众面前发佈自己的产品要紧张上数倍。  
他得承认直到这一刻他要告白的对象并没有像其他人一样装饰妥帖，只有已被洗得发白甚至起了毛粒的毛衣以及残破不堪被随处丢在一旁的旧书包。男孩粉嫩的脖子上沁出因大快朵颐而冒出的汗水，青春的气息使他可有别于理智的声音鼓譟着他的大脑。他开始感到不知所措，他再是情场上游刃有馀的猎人。砰砰的心跳声宣告着他只是一只被面前的男孩俘虏了心的猎物。

“Hey kid……”男人轻声说道，希望自己不会吓到对方。然而对方只是疑惑地抬头，嘴里还咬着一块面包。缓了缓自己的心情，以最认真的态度注视着对方 “Peter Parker, I love you.”   
Peter被这突然来临的事震惊了，以致就像受到电击一般，精神处于半痴半呆的状态之中，甚至连面包也从嘴里掉了出来。  
“Sorry Mr Stark....我一直都很崇拜你。我是指我也很喜欢你！可是我不确定是不是那种喜欢。” 深呼吸一口气，男孩勇敢地直视对方 “请容许我拒绝。”

Tony简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，好似晴天霹雳当头一击，又好像被人从头到脚浇了一盆凉水，全身麻木。他居然被拒绝了，首次被拒绝了。勉强的扯出一个笑容，两人在无声之间果断地处理好馀下的食物，结束了这一个让人感到压抑的晚上。

一瞬间俩人就像断了联络，谁也不联络谁。Tony认为只要自己疏远小男孩，他的Peter就会来哄他。可是他想错了，男孩是一个爱胡思乱想的人，此时此刻他只认为自己被对方讨厌了。  
甚至有点想念那个被拒绝还能离开得风光优雅的男人。但自尊及猜疑不容许他主动寻找对方，就这样俩人形同陌路快将近一个月，连Ned也看不下去。

“嘿兄弟，你真的打算这样下去吗？”Ned看着Peter，无奈的歎气道。男孩无辜的看了看对方，表示自己不知道对方说的是什麽。  
“你就别骗我了，你那眼神分明是跟Tony Stark看对了眼。喜欢就去追啊，你还是不是Peter Parker了？” 翻了个白眼，Ned罕有地认真看着对方。他并不希望自己的好朋友因为外人的偏见而失去一段爱情。

“额，说真的我不清楚。” 男孩低下头，脑袋里纠结着对方的话。是喜欢他吗？他不知道，只知道自己每天渴望见到对方，渴望和对方分享自己的事，渴望能更了解对方……等等，似乎是真的喜欢对方。那种急切想要看到对方的心情，让他这个月的忍耐变得越发痛苦。

对方的话像是清脆的一巴掌甩在自己脸上，对着Tony的感觉是他前所未有的。渴望拥抱对方，亲近对方……  
“Thanks Bro!”像想通了什麽，这一个月来的愁眉苦脸总于被扫去，染上了第一丝笑容。

是的，他喜欢Tony。  
Just Tony Stark. 

他逼不及待地来到他的办公室，却被告知对方今天并没有来学校。只能失落地原途返回自己的家，打算在夜巡后向对方坦白自己的心意，坦白自己的身份……而男人终于成功等来了自己心爱的男孩，但却不是以心目中的方式迎接对方。

空气中瀰漫着一股闷热的湿气，好似下雾一般。远处的街灯那微弱的灯光，使夜更显寂静了，每天晚上夜深人静的时候，皇后区便像整个地浸泡在黑色的墨水里，只有微弱的街灯照亮着各式各样的小巷。

邪恶本就在黑夜中孕育，越迷人的夜色越发致命，腐朽的树叶被风沉重地吹动，飘零在地上。无声垂落的树叶就像低垂的头颅，总会无神地盯着地面，或者更深是你的眼眸。

没有人知道什麽时侯会邪恶会轻轻地拉开黑夜的帐蓬，趁所有人在酣睡中向他们伸出寒冷刺骨的利爪。没有星星，也没有明月，只有无声的尖叫及滴落在土地上的一朵朵血花。曾经人口繁密的房子里空荡荡的，沾满灰尘的纸页早已残破不堪，蛆虫在腐烂的破洞中来回穿梭。

皇后区是蜘蛛侠的家，是Peter Parker的家，是所有人的家。那是心灵的归宿，人可以驻泊的港湾。面对风霜雨打，温馨的避风港。  
可是在晚上，却被邪恶佔据了街道小巷。赌博，毒品，无声的呻吟。

“Hey!放开那女孩！” 男孩清脆的声音穿透整个小巷，只见二十名粗壮的男人正在包围一名女生打算上下其手。看到来人是皇后区的蜘蛛侠，亦没有过多恐惧，反是一跃而上。

蜘蛛侠腾空而起，在空中旋身，伸手挥出一片绚烂的光幕，蛛丝自星空中坠落而下。他手腕一番，对方手中的小刀脱手而出，化出一道流光，射进了同伴的大腿，只见那人惨叫一声，身子便朝后面倒去。

看见自己已安全，女孩不禁开始呜咽，并试图用手掩盖自己的哭相，不时的啜泣变成持续不断的低声哭泣。男仔慌张地伸出手拍了拍女孩的肩膀，企图安慰她 “Hey，不用害怕，你已经安全了。”   
女孩并没有理会，只是把头埋得更低，嘴里小声呢喃 “我可不是为了自己哭泣……我可是为了你啊……” 

在男孩错愕的眼神中，小刀刺进男孩的胸口，鲜血如泉涌从胸口喷涌而出。Peter没有想到，看似是受害人的女孩才是真正的元凶。“为、为什麽……？” 他难以置信地看着女孩，女孩的面容已不復温婉，泪痕挂在狰狞的脸上，显得越发丑陋。

“为什麽？Peter Parker我想你很清楚。当年失去父母的并不只有你，若果不是你父母因护你周全而把车子撞向我的汽车，我的父母便不会死去！” 一手扯下男孩的面罩，使男孩更清楚地看到自己眼中的恨意。

“我花了这麽多年暗中观察你，了解你的一切。没想到，你居然成为了Queens人人知晓的蜘蛛侠。”女孩顿了顿，扯出了笑容“所以我安排了这一切，我就知道你会上当。”

儘管Peter想开口，可是缺氧感却使他脑袋昏胀，他还没有见到Mr Stark，他还没有向对方说出自己的心意，他不想就这样死去。可是再强壮的身体还是敌不过逐渐流失的鲜血，最终陷入昏迷。  
“享受最后的安宁吧，这是我对你最大的仁慈”

Peter觉得浑身发烫，像是行走在火海之中。  
他不知道这是从哪里，只是知道走不出这个只有黑暗的地方。他感到口乾舌燥，想要喝上一口水。也许是听到心中那个人的声音，他奋力抵抗。

终于在刺眼的阳光里，醒过来。

他活过来了，他并没有死在小巷里。腹部传来的痛楚清楚地告诉男孩他没有因失血过多而死去。太好了，我还活着。  
Peter首次觉得活着如此美好，能够呼吸到新鲜的空气，看得到美丽的风景……这时手心传来的触觉使他低头一看  
“Mr Stark!?” 男孩小声的惊呼使男人睁开了眼睛，充血的双眼及眼皮下的乌青反显出对方已数天没有闭眼休息。曾经风光无限的男人居然因为一个男孩而弄得溷身落魄。

看到对方醒来，那双空洞无的瞳孔才恢復了生气。那双有些苍白的嘴唇上扬起了数天以来的首个笑容。狠狠地把对方拥入怀里，男人的声音微微颤抖 “Sorry kid,I'm sorry....” 男孩把头埋在对方怀中，泪水沿着脸颊沾湿了对方的衣服 “Mr Stark，我错了。我不应该害怕无法配上你的身份而离开你……”

Tony Stark冰冷的心脏终于逐渐变得温暖。

先在对方唇上轻轻的印下一吻，接下来柔软的双唇双叠，互相纠缠。两人情不自禁地互相索取，浓厚的爱意从水泡中蔓延开来，此刻的两人放下了身份及顾忌，接受了这份得来不易的爱恋。

要Tony去形容Peter,他就像新鲜採摘下来的蜜糖，甜得发腻。

Peter脑里一片溷沌，羞耻感使他微微偏过头。对方轻轻的捏着对方敏感的乳头，加大了揉捏的力度，苏麻感使男孩微微颤抖。舌尖沿着男孩的耳廓向下舔舐，在脖颈处留下一串串如红果子的印记。

手往下伸到到人底裤处将其缓缓褪下。男人神差鬼使地也不知道自己在干什么，一个不留神便小心翼翼地抚摸着男孩的面颊，就像把世界上最珍贵的宝物捧在手心。

不，Peter就是他的全世界。

下一秒，双唇重叠。微冷的舌滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于对方的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落。此刻Tony无法再欺骗自己仍是那个在情场上游刃有余地掌控着局面的情圣。情迷风暴吞噬了男人的理智，他就像落海的无助人，却在漂浮多日后找到可以靠岸的小岛。

Peter是他的救赎，他那在黑暗中的一丝灵光，影映在空中的星光。他彷彿看到了整个宇宙。男孩的双眸是偌大的宇宙，裡面闪烁着无数星点，明明灭灭，像是永吹不灭。浩瀚星河里包含着希望，他是宇宙中最为闪耀的光，他那周身散发的璀璨让人无法自拔的沉溺在其中。

男孩的主动激发起男人的征服慾，两具身体亲昵的贴合在一起，很近很近。Tony甚至可以看到对方脸上细緻的绒毛，闻到他身上淡淡的奶香。在逐渐升温的空间里，两人的呼吸变得灼热，唇瓣慢慢贴合在一起，男孩不自禁地颤了一下，眼裡雾濛濛水润润的，脸上泛了红潮，嘴唇微微张着，露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖。  
惹人怜爱的样子让对方情难自禁地低头含着他的唇瓣，继而温柔地绕住他的舌尖，男孩轻颤着承受对方浓烈急切的爱意，睫毛已不自觉地被泪水沾湿。隔着内裤揉了揉男孩逐渐抬头的性器，他能感受到男孩的性器已经把内裤撑起了一个小包。  
透明的渡体沿着大腿根流下，滴落在床单上，湿漉漉的。

Peter发出断断续续的呻吟声，他从来不知道接吻可以使人如此愉悦。

他被吻得全身发麻，脑袋被吻得发胀，渐渐忘记了自己仍身处病房内，条件反射般生疏地回吻着他的男人。  
就像春风亲吻鲜花，雨水亲吻河流。

男人那双长年在实验室打造战服的粗糙双手摩擦着少年敏感的龟头，低下头舔舐着那对像小红果子一样的乳头。  
男人闪着情慾的目光扫过了男孩的心尖，让他心里狠狠颤悠了一下，他们注视着彼此，彷彿世界只剩下他们两人。

男孩闯进他的生活，给予他温情，家人不曾给予的爱，在这个只有虚情假义的上流社会增添了那麽一丝色彩。

他们命中注定属于彼此。

衣服不知在何时已双双褪去，男人惩罚似的张口咬在对方的红樱上，似乎是对于对方这个月来的不理会感到不满。  
可是舌尖上轻柔的动作却透露出此刻心底里的温柔   
“……痛。” 痛楚沿着乳尖扩散开到身体各个部分，他胸口与肌肤的每一个部位都因对方的接触夹杂着快感颤抖。  
男孩僵硬的身体在对方的亲吻中逐渐放鬆，青少年幼嫩的肌肤上遍佈了密密麻麻的吻痕。羞耻感从心中漫延，使男孩不禁害羞地狠狠的咬了一下对方的喉结。

没有任何这方面经验的男孩只能顺着最原始的情感微微喘息，洋溢着青春气息的肉体对Tony来说毫无疑问是一种致命的诱惑。他的男孩在邀请他。

在两人喘息的瞬间男孩被对方勐然一个翻身，一把扯下内裤，未经开发的后穴早已变得湿淋淋。穴口微微地开合着，彷彿在期待对方的进入。

“oh Kid,你是在邀请我吗。”  
液体沿着洞口渗出，沾湿了医院专用的被单。手指贯穿了那从没被开发过的后穴，撕裂感使男孩的喘息不由自主地染上了一层哭腔。可是他并没有恳求对方的停止，他想把自己交给对方——人类最原始的结合。

“Kid,你这是要把我手指夹断了。” 感受到穴口强烈收缩吸吮着自己的手指，男人只好压着直接提枪上阵的冲动柔声安抚 “Relax,我不想待会让你受伤……” 

吸吮着手指的地方终于稍为放鬆，他才继续模彷着抽插的动作，慢慢放进第二根及第三根手指进行扩张。分身在被单的上下磨擦下从小洞溢出透明如银丝的液体，男孩感觉到浑身燥热无比，就像在烈日当空下承受太阳的照耀一样。

浓郁的液体伴随着手指轻轻的一勾喷涌而出。 “Mr Stark..对、对不起！” 少年口齿不清的话语夹杂着口水顺着嘴边流下，那发育得过份完美的身躯正亲昵的贴近对方的胸膛。

伸出手沾了些少对方的液体，粗壮的性器溷合着精液在对方稍为不留神的情况下捅了进去，“呜！好、好痛……” 男孩被痛楚折磨出泪水，晶莹剔透的水珠在灯光的折射下就像名贵的鑽石，纯洁无瑕的水晶。男人伸出手摸了摸对方的后穴位，确定没有受伤后男人鬆了口气，龟头在肛口磨蹭着，然后以缓慢的速度在里头轻轻的一前一后地抽插，使他的好男孩得以适应。

那是他的掌中珍宝，他怎麽捨得让他受伤。

又进入多了一段，穴口的褶皱被撑平，溢出一丝丝水光。里头温暖柔软的触觉使男人禁不住让整根阴茎捅了进去。一上一下的抽插速度逐渐变快，被蜘蛛改变体质的各个感官此刻被放大到极致。 “嗯啊……” 身体之间的互相碰撞使初经人事的男生绷紧着身体，细嫩的洞口使男人有点吃不消。

直到擦过某一个点，男孩甜腻的呻吟声明显变得甜美，就像四月所成熟的甜果子，要多诱人有多诱人。男人舔了舔乾燥的下唇，对方越发卖力地朝着那一点捅去。穴口强烈的痒感使男孩快要抓狂，两眼朦胧挂满泪痕的样子比任何一位性感女性要迷人。脸颊早已沿着耳根变得通红，男人捏着男孩的屁股狠狠的操弄，直至对方尖叫着染上一层哭腔。

Peter已经在无尽的快感之中迷失了自我。

“喊我的名字。” 抱紧身下人，速度却丝毫不放缓，那交合处因快速的捅插夹杂着液体打磨成一圈圈的白泡，就像一朵朵灿放的白色小花。那双炯炯有神的眼睛失神地视着对方，男人笑了笑，下身用力一顶把对方那早已九宵魂外的思绪稍微拉回现实。

“Tony！” Peter大腿禁不住颤抖，胸膛急促地上下起伏。可是他仍用早已呻吟得沙哑的嗓子一遍又一遍地呼喊着对方的名字。体内的凶器持续上下抽动，被肏得双眼发白前端再次射出浓郁的精液。男人把对方累得发软的身子捞起以一个更深入的状态刺激着对方的敏感点。 后穴的最深层被顶得烫热，用力捅至软肉位置抽插了数百下才交代在对方体内。

精液被通通灌进对方体内，液体夹杂着精液沿着后穴流出，沾污了男孩的下半身，可谓淫乱至极。敏感的穴口微微开合着，从洞口流出的精液宣告着今天首发完满结束。正当男孩以为已经完结之际，对方却一个翻身把自己压在身下。

“甜心，这才是开始。”

平復过后，Peter躺在对方怀中轻声道 “Mr Stark你是如何找到我的？” 那双水汪汪的大眼睛如小鹿一样看着对方，Tony附身吻了吻那双动人的眼睛，他声音非常温柔，轻柔地拥抱着他的男孩。

“那天在你夜巡的时侯我的战衣向我发出了危险信号，我便立刻猜到kid你受伤了。” 男人笑着顿了顿，“还是……你希望我称你为蜘蛛侠？My dearest Spidey.” 

Peter对于对方早就知道自己的身份感到吃惊，但更令他惊讶的是电视上正在播放的新闻报告。那一身令他感到热血沸腾的盔甲 ，身为钢铁侠超级粉丝的他一眼便能看出拯救了自己的人正正是自己的偶像。而Tony却告诉他自己在第一时间赶到了身边，即是说Tony Stark是钢铁侠！？

一瞬间需要消化的资讯太多，使Peter有点喘不过气，可是直到留意到对方笑盈盈的脸，才意识到自己被骗。用被子盖住自己红得发烫的脸，心里却比巧克力还要甜美，可是男孩脸上仍装出一副气鼓鼓的表情。

“kid，犯人已被即场捕获。以后我会护你一生周全，再没有人能夺走你的任何东西。” 男人隔着被子在对方鼻尖上落下一吻。  
生命里，一定会有一个对的人在等你，幸福不会遗漏任何人，迟早有一天它会找到自己。而Peter Parker终于找到了属于他的爱情，属于他的家。

Mr Stark, I love you forever and more.   
I love you more than 3000.


End file.
